Children of the Shadows
by xAredhel Felagundx
Summary: Drawn by the call of curiosity, Prince Ben of the Kingdom of Auradon decides to investigate the mysterious barrier his parents warned him never to visit. What he finds there makes him question not only his loyalty but the safety of the kingdom he will one day rule.


**Authors Note:** This is just the prologue. I have more written, so it shouldn't be long until the first chapter is updated though. The thought process behind me starting writing this was "what if the villains in Descendants were more like their Disney movie villain characters?" This is basically an AU where the situation behind the barrier is a lot more serious and a lot darker than it is portrayed in the movies. Changes have been made to the setting as well, both behind the barrier and Auradon.

I hope you guys enjoy the prologue and feel free to drop me any feedback!

 **Warnings:** child abuse, child neglect, drug use and addiction (in the form of magic but some similarities could be drawn), probably some bad language along the way, character deaths (minor and major), some gore, some injury detail, some potentially scary imagery.

 **Rating:** M (to be safe)

 **Prologue**

Prince Ben of Auradon had never been more anxious about anything before in his life.

The further he drew away from his home, the deeper the dread seemed to set. He knew what he was doing was wrong. However, as deep as the concern lay, there was another sensation. With every knock his nerves seemed to take, his resolve strengthened. He'd come too far already to turn back now. He had to see the barrier for himself. Not just a glimmer of it cast across the sky from his bedroom window.

He'd never seen more crows than had gathered around since he'd arrived in the forest. They had gathered around the carriage to stare at them, always remaining a safe distance away. He imagined they'd never seen someone from Auradon grow so close to the barrier for a long time. There was something more than that though. It was as if they knew he shouldn't be there. As if they knew he didn't belong.

The forest had been a forbidden place for a long time. When the barrier had first been created to keep the evil ones in his father told him stories about how they'd hosted parties there. About how gatherings in the many clearings had grown in popularity, celebrations of their newly found freedom.

He'd been curious as to why they'd stopped throwing celebrations there. Why it become 'the forbidden forest'. His father had explained in a way that made it clear why he should never go there:

" _People became too confident. Felt too safe. One celebration, a year after the barrier had been created, people drank too heavily and decided to draw close to the barrier. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the Evil Ones. Wanting to tease them with their freedom. We don't know if they ever saw the Evil Ones, because the people involved never returned to the Kingdom. Our doubts rose after that and the Palace refused to hold any celebrations there, that's when the yearly celebration moved to the Palace grounds._

 _Despite our doubts people continued without our blessing. More people started to go missing. Eventually everyone caught on to the danger. We decided to forbid people going into the forest. We can't risk more people going missing. Even though we don't know what's causing the disappearances, we know people have vanished._

 _Some people still go into that forest Ben. So, you must promise me… If someone asks you to go with them, say no. And stand firm behind that no. Dangerous things are in that forest and it's getting worse. If we put up another barrier we could trap them, but something would eventually gather. They're attracted to the power they sense there. Its better for us to leave the forest be."_

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for my prince."

Ben shook his head, pulled out of his thoughts by the gruff voice of his driver.

"I didn't pay you to be judgemental of my intentions. I just need you to get me to the barrier safely and not tell my parents where I am."

The old man sighed, and with a mirthless grin looked at the money to his side.

"You've paid me handsomely my prince, so your wish is my command. We will be there by midday. I will allow you as much time as possible to ensure you return by sundown."

Prince Ben frowned, studying the map he held in his hands.

"Is it not possible to arrive before then?"

"Unfortunately, not. To avoid raising suspicion we must travel by horseback. If magic was used to take us there it would be clear to your parents where we are heading. The horses are already growing tired, sire. I'm afraid they cannot travel any faster."

Ben didn't respond and simply continued following the trail on his map. He attempted to ignore the way trees overhead were getting thicker, the branches longer, criss-crossing overhead like limbs clinging onto each other. The sound of birdsong was fading into the distance, replaced by a deep and melancholy tune which seemed to radiate from somewhere up ahead. Shadows danced in the bushes alongside the carriage, seemingly following them towards their destination. Ben mused that he already felt unsafe and they were a considerable number of miles away from where they were heading.

"Why does everything feel so…strange here? I know there's creatures here. But the Evil Ones are all inside the barrier, right? Shouldn't the forest be safe?"

"Darkness in such a quantity brings with it things that were missed. Leeches sucking up the energy from the black magic locked behind a wall. They're hungry. But not for us. They're hungry for the things behind the wall they can only sense but never see. We're boring to them. Unimportant. As long as they remain no threat to us your parents instructed for them to be left here."

"That doesn't sound like my parents. I would have thought they'd be repulsed by these things."

Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw a motion. Quicker than he could register it a clawed hand raised towards the carriage but was gone by the time his eyes returned to it. The horses lurched to one side, pulling them closer to the centre of the path.

Ben crossed his arms to his chest, suddenly feeling a cold sensation spread across his body.

"They are no harm to us but… isn't wise to discuss the creatures or their potential entrapment so openly sire. They won't kill you, but they won't thank you for it."

When Ben had first seen the creatures he never once dreamed that the shadows or the 'leeches' would be sentient. Now he found that they could not only hear him, but they could also understand his words. And he'd offended them. He imagined hearing about people being 'repulsed' by them wasn't taken as much of a compliment.

"But if they mean us no harm, what about the vanishings? Did they not take those people? Maybe even kill them?"

"I've travelled these paths for years and I have never been attacked by one, nor do I know anyone who has been. I do not know what took the civilians. But it wasn't these creatures. Maybe they just got lost."

Ben studied his expression, he knew the man didn't really believe the people had become lost, but he didn't want to question him. After all, this man was his only ticket to the barrier and back safely.

"It is only going to get worse the closer we get to the barrier. With all due respect it might be smarter for us to remain silent from this time on Sire."

Ben nodded, his throat too dry to speak and resigned himself to silence. He had begun to doubt himself. However, his morbid curiosity which had been growing since he was a child was driving him to keep going. If he returned home now his longing to see the place where only the darkest creature resided would only grow, stifling his ability to perform his regal duties. He would set those doubts to rest once and for all.

Even as the carriage bumped across the road, the melancholy song grew, and things danced by the wheels just out of his line of sight, one thought filled his mind:

" _There no turning back now."_


End file.
